Première semaine au QG
by SmoothieRhubarbe
Summary: Après que sa mère l'ai laissé au domicile Sommet, Le Geek doit s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie avec les autres habitants qui n'est pas toujours facile... Suite de 'Maman m'a placé chez un dingue', Rated T parce que le Japon. Exil au fin fond du Tibet prévu si jamais Mathieu lit ce récit.


Coucou :3

Suite à plusieurs demandes en MP, je vous livre la suite de 'Maman m'a placé chez un dingue'. En espérant que ça vous plaise!

Première semaine au QG

Il cligna des yeux, une fois, 2 fois. C'est bon il était bien réveillé. Il se redressa dans son ne reconaissait pas le lieu. **«Où je suis.. ?»** se demanda-t-il un instant. Puis il se rappela : il était chez ce mec chez qui sa mère l'avait laissé la veille. Il se rappelait vaguement de ce qui s'était passé : l'arrivée, l'appart', les gens...le criminel qui lui avait touché les fesses. Mauvais souvenir. D'autres lui revinrent : sa mère et lui dans sa chambre, sur son lit, ses larmes, son calin et... et ? Il lui manquait un bout. Il avait dû s'endormir dans ses bras. En effet, il etait encore habillé. Il dormait souvent habillé, tombant de fatigue après une nuit passée sur sa Ds ou une autre console quelconque et la flemme de se changer. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque et ramassa les peluches à terre. Quelle heure était il ? Il remarqua que son réveil avait été posé sur sa table de nuit, ainsi qu'un papier. Il le prit et le lut.

« Tυ т'єѕ єηdσʀмι ѕυʀ мσι, gʀσѕѕє ℓσqυє!

Gєєк ραѕ тʀσρ єт dσʀѕ вιєη !

נє т'αιмє.

Мαмαη »

Il sourit. Il avait réussi à renouer avec sa mère. Et en même temps, ce mot lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle lui manquait déjà tellement. Il se ravisa. Enfin, il essaya plutôt car des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux bleus. Il reposa la précieuse lettre et les essuya du revers de la main. Il était 9h27. Peut être fallait il qu'il se lève ? Il hésita un peu avant de se tirer de son lit. Il coiffa d'une main ses cheveux en bataille et se leva. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Le couloir était vide. Peut être que tout le monde dormait encore... Un éclat de voix se fit entendre.

**- Ah non, tu vas pas recommencer ! Hors de question de t'acheter encore des fringues ! Tu en as plus à toi toute seule que tout le monde ici réunis !**

Il y eu une autre exclamation que le garçon ne compris pas et une porte claqua. Arriva dans le couloir la Fille, qui passa devant le garçon sans lui prêter attention et s'enferma dans sa chambre après avoir violemment et bruyamment claqué la porte. Le petit resta dans le couloir, regardant la porte violenté. La vie avec cette fille s'annonçait difficile. Il se dirigea vers là d'où venait l'habitante de la propriété. Arrivé près de la porte, il saisit une bribe de conversation. C'etait Mathieu et Maitre Panda.

**- J'en peux plus de cette grognasse, j'en peux plus !**

**- Du calme mec, elle est chiante c'est clair mais c'est une fille, fallait s'y attendre...**

**- Je ne la supporte plus cette blondasse capricieuse..**

De toute évidence, la conversation portait sur la Fille. Mathieu fit une pause. Le Geek etait toujours à la porte.

**- Maitre**, dit Mathieu, **j'crois que j'vais passer à l'action.**

**- Attends.. tu veux dire que tu vas...** souffla Maitre Panda

**- La buter ouais. Ou demander au taré de le faire.**

Derrière la porte, le Geek n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : on voulait se débarrasser de la Fille ! Et le Patron avait un gun ! Ne se sentant pas très bien d'un coup, il posa sa main sur ce qu'il croyait etre le mur mais qui s'avança. C'était la porte ! Il rattrapa son geste involontaire et fit comme si il entrait normalement dans la pièce. Ses colocs tournèrent la tête vers lui

**- Salut Geek, ça va ?** Lança joyeusement Maitre Panda

**- Geek ?** interrogea Mathieu à l'égard du Panda

**- Oui, c'est bien comme ça qu'on t'appelle non ?**

**- Euh.. Oui,** répondit le garçon

**- Ah ok je savait pas. **Dit Mathieu. **Alors...Geek, bien dormi ?**

**- Euh.. oui merci..**

**- Je t'ai préparé des tartines si tu veux !** Lui annonça Maitre Panda

Il invita le garçon à prendre place à la table et le servit. L'adolescent le remercia et commença à manger. Le petit-déjeuner était rythmé par les explosions du prof qui commençait ses expériences dès le matin. Le Geek trempa sa tartine dans le café. Il n'osait pas demander une autre boisson que le liquide noir et amer car il était encore intimidé. Une 4ème personne vint se joindre aux 3 premières dans la cuisine. Déjà totalement défoncé, le Hippie se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

**- Salut Hippie !** L'accueillit Maitre Panda. **Bien dormi ?**

Le concerné marmonna des mots tels que **«trop pris»**, **«licornes»**, **«Bob» **et **«gros»**. Il n'y avait absolument rien à en tirer pour le moment.

**- Il est pas encore levé, «l'autre» ?** Demanda le Panda à l'intention de Mathieu.

**- Si si. Je l'ai croisé ce matin. Il allait à la Fi...**

**- Ah d'accord, très bien, tant mieux !** Le coupa vite Maitre Panda en regardant leur nouveau colocataire

L'adolescent n'avait pas très bien compris où était partit le pervers mais au moins il n'était pas là. Tant mieux comme disait le Panda. À ce moment là, une énorme détonation accompagné d'un bruit de verre cassé, ou plutôt une explosion de verre, se fit entendre. Elle provenait du fond du couloir, où était le labo-chambre du Prof. Mathieu posa rageusement sa tasse sur la table avec un visage excédé

**- Mais bordel c'est pas vrai ! Ne me dites pas qu' il a encore fait péter la vitre !?** Il se leva brusquement.** Je commence aussi à en avoir marre de ce scientifique de merde et de ses conneries !**

Il se rua dans le couloir en hurlant :

**- PROF, BORDEL !**

Laissés sur place, les autres protagonistes continuèrent leurs repas. Le Geek ne se perssait pas pour terminer de manger car il n'avait absolument pas idée de ce qu'il pourrait et avait le droit de faire aujourd'hui. Au loin, on entendait la voix de Mathieu qui incendiait le Prof pour son énième accident. Occupé à se demander ce qu'il pourrait faire après sa collation, le Geek fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix du Panda s'adressant à lui :

**- Hey petit, on peut faire notre partie de Mario Kart si tu veux !**

Le garçon leva la tête en direction du Panda. Bien sûr qu'il voulait ! Il termina vite de manger, se força à boire la fin de sa tasse et alla chercher sa console et ses manettes. Trouvant le Panda dans la salle de séjour, ils effectuèrent les branchements permettant de relier la console à la télé et lançèrent le jeu.

**- Alors tu prends qui ? **Demanda Maitre Panda au garçon

**- Yoshi !**

**- D'accord, alors moi je prend Mario. C'est partit !**

Les parties s'enchaînèrent. Il était rare que Maitre Panda gagne une course, le Geek excellait dans ce jeu (comme dans n'importe quel jeu vidéo enfait.) comme il l'avait prédit. A la fin de la coupe, remportée victorieusement par le Geek encore une fois, le Panda lacha sa manette.

**- Bon, je crois que c'est clair : c'est toi le plus fort**

**- Tu abandonnes ?** Lui demanda le Geek en souriant de toutes ses dents

Maitre Panda le regarda. Il le provoquait gentiment. Il l'aimais bien ce gosse. Il reprit sa manette et lança une nouvelle partie en regardant l'écran d'un air déterminé.

**- Ce n'était que l'entrainement. Tu vas voir.**

Il sélectionna une série d'options et recula dans le canapé.

**- Un panda ne se laisse pas abattre aussi facilement petit. Accroches-toi à ton cul parce que je vais te défoncer**, dit il avec humour au gamin qui se mit à rire

**- Tetete gamin, c'est MON rôle de défoncer les gens dans cette maison. **

Le Geek sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Maitre Panda se retourna et vit le Patron qui les regardait en souriant comme lui seul savait le faire, avec toujours sa cigarette eteinte entre les doigts.

**- Qu'est ce que t'es con... **soupira Maitre Panda avec une pointe de colère dans la voix

**- Bah quoi peluche ? Je sais que ton espèce est en manque d'individus et que tu cherches donc avec peine quelqu'un pour assouvir tes envies, mais si tu veut le faire avec le gamin, ait au moins la politesse de me prévenir pour que je puisse profiter du spectacle !**

L'adolescent etait pétrifié. Le discours qu'avait tenu l'homme en noir avait fait rougir de honte celui en kigurumi.

**- Fiches le camp abruti !** Lui cria-t-il

Le Patron sortit de la pièce en ricanant. Maitre Panda etait rouge de colère et le Geek blanc de peur. Il était choqué. Soupirant de rage, Maitre Panda engagea la partie. Il gagna la 1ère course sans difficultés, comme la 2ème et la 3ème. Au bout de sa 4ème victoire, il stoppa le jeu pour demander au Geek ce qu'il n'allait pas.

**- Rien rien...**

**- Bon écoutes, je suis désolé pour ce que tu as pu entendre avec l'autre dégénéré et malheureusement tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises. **Il s'arrêta puis reprit :** Mais sois sûr de quelque chose : même si ce taré a affirmé que je pourrais me servir de toi pour euh...** Il fit un geste confus avec ses mains,** fin voilà, tu me comprends et tu as entendu, c'est faux, je te jure que je ne te toucherai jamais.**

Le Geek attendit un peu avant de murmurer un **«merci»** les yeux baissés sur sa manette. Maitre Panda reprit la sienne et relança la partie. Toujours un peu en état de choc, le garçon ne fut pas très productif et ce fut l'animal qui remporta le duel. Ils décidèrent d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui et chacun s'en retourna dans sa chambre.

Une fois dans la sienne, l'adolescent s'allongea sur son lit. Il repensa à la tirade du Patron. Quelle horreur. Heureusement, le panda l'avait rassuré en lui précisant que ses paroles étaient fausses et qu'il ne calmerait pas avec lui ses envies sexuelles. Le Geek écarquilla les yeux, se redressa d'un coup. Une pensée lui était venue : et lui, comment ferait-il pour subvenir à ses besoins viteaux ? Merde. Il n'en n'avait pas la moindre foutue idée. À vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais retrouvé confronté à ce genre de problème. Chez lui, la «mission» etait facile, il y avait toujours un moment où sa mère n'était pas là. Et puis, il est plus facile de se retrouver seul quand on habite à 2 (parfois 3) que quand on est 7 sous le même toit. Surtout quand on est avec des quasis-inconnus. Bien sûr qu'il avait déjà dû le faire alors qu'il cohabitait avec d'autres personnes. Quand il était à l'internat de ses pensions, tout le monde le faisais, tout le monde savait que tout le monde le faisais et la question ne se posait même pas. Oui sauf que dans ces établissements, le garçon n'avait été entouré d'autres jeunes pré-pubères comme lui et qui se livraient tous quotidiennement à cette pratique normale pour leur age. Mais maintenant le Geek était avec des adultes ! Et il ne savait pas DU TOUT si on continuait à cet âge là ou pas. Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas et réfléchit. Une chose était sûre : il allait vite devoir trouver une idée parce qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir éternellement. Alors qu'il cherchait en vain une solution à son problème, une voix l'appela :

**- Geek ! On mange !**

Il sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la cuisine où étaient déjà tout les autres habitants. Il fit al connaissance du Prof, qui était en train de persuader le propriétaire des lieux de le laisser continuer son expérience en cours. Le repas se déroula dans la convivialité, tout le monde était de bonne humeur, mis à part la Fille qui tirait la gueule depuis le refus de l'achat de ses fringues. La discussion tourna entre les recherches des vidéos pour le prochain épisode de l'émission des habitants du lieu et le tournage programmé en fin de semaine, voir **«la semaine prochaine parce que je suis mort..»** avait corrigé Mathieu. Chacun acquiesça et tout le monde se mit à raconter sa matinée et ses projets pour la suite de la journée, sauf le Patron qui fut invité à se taire lorsqu'il se mit à raconter son passage matinal au bordel. Le repas terminé, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Le Geek retourna dans sa chambre pour continuer de mediter sur son problème. Lassé de se préoccuper et de ne pas trouver de solutions, il abandonna ses pensées pour une des activités qu'il préfèrait au monde : le gaming. Il entreprit de prendre son ordi pour une partie de LOL.

21h. Après des heures de geekage intensifs, le garçon laissa de côté son activité. Son ventre gargouillait cependant le diner n'avait pas encore été annoncé, il decida de se reposer en attendant le moment de reprendre des forces. Il attendit. 1h. 22h. Toujours pas d'appel. Il commençait à mourir de faim. Lorsque 23h sonna à son réveil, il dû se rendre à l'évidence : il ne soulagerait pas sa faim ce soir. Dépité, il prit sa DS et se mit à jouer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit plus son écran, ses paupières se fermant malgré lui. Il éteignit sa console et s'ecroula sur son lit, s'endormant instantanément.

Un -grouiiii- sourd le réveilla. Allons bon, son estomac se prenait pour une baleine à présent. Il se redressa sur un coude. Il était 9h12. Il avait dormi 7h. Il avait pour projet de continuer sa nuit quand son ventre produisit à nouveau des sons étranges. Le Geek se rappela alors qu'il n'avait pas mangé la veille et eu d'un coup atrocement faim. Sa faim eu raison de sa fatigue car il renonça à la prolongation de sa nuit pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. En entrant dans la cuisine, il retrouva Maitre Panda qui le salua et lui indiqua que sa collation était prête, sur laquelle l'adolescent se jeta avec voracité.

**- T'as pas mangé hier soir ?**

Le petit cessa sa nutrition bourrative et se sentit virer au rouge. Il balbutia d'une petite voix :

**- Euh non mais je..Fin je... comment tu sais ?**

De sa main libre, le Panda désigna la casserole de pâtes.

**- Il reste juste ta portion.**

Le Geek devint encore plus rouge. Il se sentit très bête.

**- Désolé...** murmura-t-il

**- Eh mais t'as pas à être désolé Geek ! C'est pas grave ! C'est pour toi que je dit ça !**

**- Mais je...savais pas, j'ai pas entendu qu'on devait venir diner,** avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux

Maitre Panda le regarda.

**- Mathieu t'as pas dit ?**

L'adolescent le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Maitre Panda compris que non, Mathieu ne lui avait pas dit.

**- Ici, on mange ensemble que le midi. C'est obligatoire. Règle fixée par Mat'. Après, le dîner et le petit-dèj', c'est un peu quand on veut, quand ça te chante. Le premier qui a faim prépare la bouffe pour le reste. Je te cache pas que c'est souvent des pâtes et que c'est Mathieu qui les fait. Il veut éviter qu'elles soient préparées par le Prof ou le Patron parce qu'ils pourraient mettre dedans quelque chose...qui n'a pas sa place dans des pâtes.**

Il lacha une grimace de dégoût. De toute évidence, cette histoire lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Il continua.

**- Donc tu mange quand tu veux.**

Sur ces mots, Maitre Panda quitta la pièce, laissant seul le garçon digérer sa honte.

La fin de la journée se termina normalement, tout comme les 2 autres jours suivants. Le Geek commençait à s'habituer à son nouvel univers. Il passait tout de même le plus clair de son temps à geeker et parfois à chercher une solution pour son potentiel problème naturel, mais pas beaucoup même si, à vrai dire, la situation devenait urgente. Pourtant le 4ème jour, il trouva une soluce. La Fille annonça que la salle de bain était prise, il eut une illumination. La douche. Il détestait se laver, c'était pour lui une perte de temps et l'eau lui inspirait une sainte horreur. Mais après ces 5 jours d'abstinence, il allait exploser. C'était le prix à payer pour pouvoir se débarasser de cette affreuse sensation de mal être qui se faisait de plus en plus oppressante.

Le soir donc, après avoir dîné, il rejoint sa chambre pour rassembler ses affaires de toilettes puis alla à la salle de bain. Il vérifia bien que la porte était vérouillée afin que personne ne le surprenne dans sa détente. Ça serait pour lui un traumatisme. Il commença à se dessaper st s'approcha de sa vieille ennemie la douche. Il y penetra, frissonnant lors du contact de ses pieds avec le parterre froid. Il régla la température de l'eau qui jaillit sur lui, d'abord glacée, mais qui atteint bientôt la température voulue. Sous ce torrent d'eau chaude _(cette description ressemble fort à celle de 'Cascade', par Pounie. ),_ le Geek resta stoïque un moment. Une douloureuse sensation lui rappela pourquoi il avait dû sacrifier son temps de gaming pour aller se laver. Baissant les yeux et soupirant, il commença ce pourquoi il était là, afin de combler cette envie cruciale et de liberer son bas-ventre de son trop plein de charge.

Quand il eut fini sa petite affaire, il s'appliqua à nettoyer toute trace de son actiondans la douche et se lava. Il coupa l'eau et sortit de sa cloison de plexiglas. Il enfila un t shirt et un calson, puis sortit de la pièce pour aller se coucher. Avant de s'endormir, il prit la décision de trouver rapidement une autre méthode car il ne pourrait pas aller se laver à chaque fois qu'il devait se...décharger on va dire. _(mon Dieu ce que j'écrit est immonde, je viens de m'en rendre compte.)_ Quelle perte de temps ! Étouffant un dernier bâillement, le garçon ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil.

Les 2 jours suivants, l'ambiance au domicile était tendue. Mathieu était sur les nerfs et pestait sur tout ce qui bougeait. **«Arrête de fumer dans le salon Hippie, ça pue !»**, **«Prof je te jure que si j'entends encore une seule explosion je te verse de l'acide chlorhydrique sur le crâne.»**, **«Dites à la blondasse d'arrêter de chanter ou je lui fait bouffer son CD !»**. Maitre Panda expliqua au Geek légèrement apeuré qu'il était dans cet état là quand il n'arrivait pas à trouver de vidéos à traiter pour leur émission. Et l'impatience grandissante des fans avait le don de l'énerver encore plus. Le jeune homme finit par s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Les autres habitants de la maison n'y firent pas attention et chacun partit de son côté. Le Geek décida de se lancer dans une partie de Call Of Duty sur sa console. Il y était depuis longtemps et était sur le chemin de la victoire quand Maitre Panda l'appela pour le déjeuner. Tout les habitants du domicile se retrouvèrent autour de la table de la cuisine. Mathieu était toujours renfrogné. Le Hippie, soucieux de le voir dans cet état, lui tendit son joint.

**- Tiens gros, fume ça va te détendre**

**- Fous moi la paix avec ta merde toi... **répondit sèchement le propriétaire de l'appart

Le Hippie se renferma sur lui-même. Le Patron quand à lui, jubilait à l'idée de titiller son coloc.

**- Bah alors gamin,** dit il à Mathieu, **on s'est fait larguer par son copain chevelu ?**

Mathieu leva les yeux vers le Patron. Il était rouge de colère.

**- Laisse Antoine en dehors de ça. Et ta gueule.**

Il stoppa ses paroles puis abattit violemment son poing sur la table.

**- ET PUIS VOS GUEULES TOUS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS ENTENDRE PARLER !**

**- T'as tes règles ?** Lui demanda le Patron en ricanant

**- Je te prierais de ne pas plaisanter avec mon handicap gros macho !** S'empourpra la Fille

**- VOS GUEULES !** Hurla Mathieu

Tout le monde se tut et le repas se poursuivit dans le plus grand silence. Le Patron avait les mains sous la table et les yeux baissés sous ses lunettes. Une légère vibration se fit entendre, la Fille sortit son téléphone pour regarder son message. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et devint rouge. Puis elle saisit sa serviette et la balança avec force sur le Patron en face d'elle qui riait doucement.

**- Gros dégueulasse !** Cria-t-elle

**- Quoi encore !?** Cria Mathieu

**- Il se passe que ce connard m'envoie des sexto immondes !**

De son côté, le Patron était mort de rire

**- Allons gamine, dit pas que t'aimerais pas...**

Avant que la gente féminine ne put répliquer, le poing de Mathieu frappa une nouvelle fois la table.

**- ASSEZ ! ASSEZ ! VOUS FAITES CHIER ! JE ME CASSE !**

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce. On entendit ses pas franchir le salon. Puis le bruit de quelque chose s'abattre sur le sol, accompagné d'un cri de rage

**- P***** DE B***** DE CONSOLE, GEEK !**

Tout les regards se tournèrent en direction du concerné qui était devenu blanc. Sa console... Il avait laissé sa partie en suspend et avait posé sa manette sur le canapé. Mathieu avait du se prendre les pieds dedans. Le Geek sentit une goutte perler à son front. Ça allait mal tourner pour lui. Il entendit Mathieu se relever en jurant de toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait puis continuer son chemin. Une porte claqua, il était partit. Sa sortie fut suivie d'un grand silence. Le Geek avait envie de pleurer. Le Prof, à côté de lui, posa une main sur son épaule.

**- Aller petit, ça aurait pu être pire...**

L'adolescent acquiesça et ravala ses larmes. Comme ils avaient tous fini de manger, les occupants allèrent chacun s'occuper comme ils le voulaient. Le Geek partit en direction du salon pour aller constater l'etat de sa console. Heureusement, celle ci n'avait rien mais sa partie était perdue. Il en fut un peu déçu. Rangeant sa manette, le garçon regagna sa chambre respective. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faite de son après-midi ? Geeker.

Il commença a ressentir la fatigue vers 22h. Il eteint son ordi et alla diner. Il croisa la Fille qui finissait son assiette et qui lui souhaita bonne nuit quand elle partit. Mathieu n'était toujours pas rentré. Le Geek en était soulagé. Il avait une peur bleue que le maitre des lieux ne fasse passer sa colère sur lui à cause de l'accident de ce midi. Il termina seul son repas et s'en retourna dans sa chambre pour dormir, ce qu'il fit sans difficultés.

Le garçon eut un sursaut. Il venait de se réveiller. Le réveil indiquait 2h07. Il lui restait encore pas mal de temps de sommeil, il se rendormit, serein, serrant dans ses bras M. Nounours et avec la délicieuse sensation que lui procurait cette main chaude sur son ventre. Oh wait : Une main chaude sur son ventre !? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à en sortir de ses orbites. C'était quoi cette main ? Elle était à qui ? Et c'était quoi ce truc dans son lit ? Il cria

**- NYAAAAAAAAAH !**

**- Ta gueule gamin, tu vas réveiller tout le monde. **

Le Geek eut un électrochoc. À ses côtés etait le Patron. Il lui sourit de son air carnassier.

**- Coucou gamin.**

**- Que... Qu'est...Que...Qu'est ce que que tu fais dans m-mon lit? **balbutia le garçon

**- Oh, simplement une petite visite de courtoisie et l'occasion de se faire plaisir à tout les 2..**

D'un mouvement du bassin, il se colla au garçon, de sorte à ce que celui-ci ne puisse pas se dégager. Son agresseur commença a lui caresser le bas-ventre.

**- Aller gamin, ça va être un bon moment. Tu en meurs d'envie, ça fait 1/4 d'heure que tu couines dans ton inconscient dès que je te touche. Et puis au moins ça t'évitera une douche pour aller te vider... **

L'adolescent eut un bug. Comment le pervers savait-il pour l'épisode de la salle de bain ?

**- Co..comment tu.., **Commença-t-il

**- Une simple caméra planqué dans la pièce qui a filmé toute la scene gamin... **répondit l'homme en noir

Toute la scène... toute son intimité était au main de ce criminel, mains qui d'ailleurs de faisait de plus en plus baladeuses sur le corps transi de peur du jeune garçon. Le Patron lui chuchota à l'oreille :

**- Tu veux que je t'évite un passage par la case 'douche' ?**

Le garçon était dans son lit en position fœtale. Il ne pourrait plus jamais sortir de sous sa couette. La honte le submergeait à un point inimaginable. Il était bel et bien traumatisé cette fois. Des cauchemars allaient le hanter pendant des mois. On frappa doucement à sa porte.

**- Geek ?**

C'était Maitre Panda.

**- Geek tu es là ?**

Sa voix s'approcha du lit où était recroquevillé le petit.

**- Geek, tu es là ?**

Il ne répondit pas.

**- Geek, sors de là, Mathieu doit te parler.**

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il allait se faire déchirer par le propriétaire pour l'accident de la veille. Raison de plus pour finir sa vie sous les couvertures !

**- Geek , viens...**

Non, il ne sortirait pas. Jamais.

**- Geek, sors de ta couette, Mathieu veut pas t'engueuler, je te promets.**

Ah, tant mieux...Mais même. Il ne sortirait jamais.

**- Geek, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

Maitre Panda s'assit sur le lit et posa sa main sur la boule de couvertures.

**- Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

Le Panda remarqua qu'il avait posé sa main sur une tache humide de la couette. Et collante.

**- Oh, je vois...**

Il reposa sa main sur le Geek, toujours enfermé dans sa coquille de textile.

**- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ça. C'est normal à ton age.**

Dans son igloo improvisé, le Geek ne comprenait pas bien de quoi parlait Maitre Panda. À travers la couette, il distingua la main de son ami posé sur une humidité. Et il comprit l'énorme malentendu car cette «empreinte» ne venait pas de lui mais de l'homme qui avait squatté son lit cette nuit. Maitre Panda poursuivit :

**- On va mettre ton drap à laver et on ne verra plus rien après d'accord. Ça restera entre nous promis. Mais surtout n'ai pas honte. Je ne te juge pas.**

**- Mais c'est...pas moi...**, dit le Geek d'une voix étranglée

Le Panda se tut.

**- Pardon ?**

**- C'est pas moi qui... ai fait cette tache**, répéta le Geek

**- Comment ça ?** Demanda le Panda

Il retira sa main de la couverture et regarda le gamin recroquevillé dans sa couette. Il commencait à comprendre.

**- Nom de Dieu Geek...**,souffla-t-il

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, transi par la peur et la honte.

**- Ne me dit pas que c'est..., **continua Maitre Panda d'une voix blanche

Un sanglot vint confirmer son hypothèse. Le Panda se rua hors de la chambre en hurlant **«MATHIEU! MATHIEU !»**. Le Geek quand à lui avait craqué. C'était un trop plein de gène te de douleur. Il entendit au loin des cris et s'endormis, malgré son corps encore secoué par ses pleurs.

Deux mais secouant doucement son abri le réveillèrent. Elles écartèrent les couvertures pour liberer le petit encore endormit et les yeux rougis par ses larmes. Maitre Panda se tenait face à lui.

**- Viens.**

Il hésita un peu. La honte le rongeait toujours et s'était juré de ne plus jamais se monter.

**- Viens je te dit.**

À contrecœur et avec une envie de pleurer qui l'étranglait, il quitta son lit et se fit aider à se mettre debout par son ami.

**- Tu peux marcher ?**

Il pouvait. Traînant des pieds, il suivit le panda à travers le couloir jusqu'au salon. Dans le salon était Mathieu et le Patron qui se disputaient à voix basses. Dès l'arrivés des 2 autres protagonistes, les murmures cessèrent. Le Geek était troublé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on le mette face à son agresseur nocturne qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents avec son air malsain qui ne le quittait jamais. Mathieu prit la parole en premier.

**- Geek... je, je suis désolé qu'il t'ai fait ça, vraiment..**

Il donna un coup de coude au Patron

**C'est à toi de t'excuser. Alors fait-le.**

Le Patron sourit.

**- Sorry gamin. La prochaine fois j'irais moins vite.**

Le Geek écarquilla les yeux et sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler. Il se doutait bien que l'homme en noir n'émettrais jamais d'excuses sincères mais il avait derrière la tête l'idée de reproduire sa visite de nuit. Mathieu incendia le criminel.

**- Y'aura pas de prochaine fois tu m'entends !? Tu ne toucheras plus à une personne de cette baraque, tes saloperies tu les feras avec d'autres gens ! Amuse-toi tant que tu veux à tes réunions bizarres mais je t'interdis de retoucher à un de nous !**

Le concerné regardait son interlocuteur en souriant. De toute évidence, il n'en avait absolument rien à foutre de ce que celui-çi lui racontait. Qu'il était mignon quand il s'énervait !...

**- Allez, casse-toi ! **Conclut Mathieu en le poussant vers la porte

Le départ du pervers fut suivis d'un silence entre les 3 personnes restées dans la pièce. Le Geek renifla. Mathieu se tourna vers lui, s'en approcha et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

**- Ça va ?**

Le Geek n'allait pas mieux non. Il n'émit aucune réponse.

**- Je suis vraiment désolé**, lui dit Mathieu. **On va mettre un verrou sur ta porte.**

Le petit garda la tête baissée. Maigre consolation puisque tout était déjà passé.

**- Tu sais**, reprit Mathieu, **je crois que je te dois des excuses moi aussi pour m'être énervé si brutalement hier.**

C'était déjà oublié... Son engueulade de la veille n'était rien par rapport à la nuit traumatisante qu'avait passé l'adolescent. Il ne repondit rien. La main de Maitre Panda, muet jusque là, se posa sur son épaule pour l'asseoir sur le canapé. Le garçon ne résista pas. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, son logeur et son coloc était assis face à lui.

**- Bon écoutes, avant que Maitre Panda ne me prévienne de la...mésaventure **(le Geek rougit. Mauvais souvenirs.**) j'avais déjà le projet de te parler pour te proposer un truc,** commença Mathieu.

Il attendit un moment avant de reprendre.

**- Bon alors, tu sais que je fais des vidéos, tout ça, avec les autres ?**

Le Geek acquiesça.

**- Et ce matin en parlant avec Maitre Panda, on s'est dit que c'était pas très sympa pour toi de faire notre truc en te laissant à l'écart alors on s'est dit que..**

Il refit une pause et regarda droit dans les yeux l'adolescent.

**- ...Que tu pourrais faire avec nous.**

Le Geek n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : lui ? Dans son émission ?

**- Qu'est ce que tu en dis Geek ?** Questionna le Panda. **Tu es d'accord ?**

Il était trop abasourdi pour répondre. Mais évidement qu'il était d'accord !

**- Euh bah oui... **repondit il après avoir retrouvé la parole

**- Super !** Cria Mathieu

Il tendit la main au garçon qui tapa dedans.

**- High Five Geek ! Bienvenue dans l'équipe !**

Le Geek rougit un peu. C'était vraiment sympa de sa part. Mathieu checka sa montre et annonça qu'il allait bosser le scénario. Maitre Panda dit que l'heure était au travail pour lui aussi et declara qu'il allait peaufiner sa dernière chanson. Les deux garçons partirent de la salle après avoir lancé une bourrade amicale dans le dos du Geek qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Resté seul, il ne réalisait toujours pas. Il était accepté ! Lui, accepté ! Il se leva et alla regarder par la baie vitrée de l'appartement. Il faisait beau. Qu'importe le temps, il savait qu'il passerait la journée dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il allait regagner son domaine, son regard s'arrêta sur le décor. Immense décor. Il sourit. Bientôt ce serait lui.

Et il bénit sa mère de l'avoir amené ici.

Voilà, j'espère que la suite vous aura plu! Reviews ? :3


End file.
